lily's question
by utopialily
Summary: Lily though that she could answer the question. But can an unexpected visit change everything.And what is the question. Can she answer the question still?


Lily Evans woke up that day thinking nothing could ruin it. After all she was spending the day with James. She showered and changed she was eating breakfast when someone knocked on the door.

"That'll be James" she said and said goodbye to her parents.  
>She grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Ok I'm ready lets g-" She stopped when she realized who was at the door.<p>

_**"Severus?"**__**  
><strong>_**********************************************************  
>"Prongs you have nothing to worry about it'll be fine just go, moony and I'll be there later as a matter of fact moony already left." said Sirius. "Want to know what Padfoot your right. I'm leaving see you at seven." And with that James dissapparated from Godric's hollow.<p>

James didn't apparate directly at lily's house but a couple of houses away. He started to walk to her house when he saw someone talking to her, then both were quiet until lily said something and they started to argue. He walked closer close enough to see who she was talking to. Snivellus. What was he doing there? Lily started screaming at him and he walked faster.

"I don't care Severus" he heard Lily say "Please Lily think about it." at this point James was in front at Lily's house and she saw him. She smiled a great bright smile. Severus also noticed him.

"Potter!" he hissed "What are you doing here." He said with an extremely angry tone.

"I might ask you the same thing snivellus." James retorted.

"Severus just leave. Please." said Lily noticing the battle that was about to happen.

"Fine but promise me you'll think about what I said." said Severus.

"No, now go." With one more vicious glare at James he apparated. "Thanks James." said Lily.

"What for ? " asked James.

"For not cursing his head off and keeping calm." she answered.

James smiled "Sure. Now what was all that about?" he said.

"Oh nothing asking for forgiveness for the umpteenth time." Answered Lily.

"Alright then." he answered not altogether convinced.

"Anyways I'm ready lets go." she said James smiled and took her hand and apparated them both.

"Where are we?" asked Lily.

They were on a beach and seemed to be the only people there except for a certain brown haired someone.

"Remus!" Lily said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" she said.

"Yes,moony, what ARE you doing here? NOW!" asked a disgruntled James.

"Oh umm. Nothing just pacing well I'll see you two later bye Lily, Prongs." He said and dissaparated.

"That's odd" said Lily puzzled.

"Right." said James but Lily then spotted the reason why Remus was there. There was a picnic consisting of some of Lily's favorite foods. "James Potter did you make Remus come here to set this up?"Asked Lily.

"Uh sorta." he answered. And Lily just smiled. They both sat down to enjoy the food. "Ok here's what were gonna do." Said James as a matter of factly. "After the picnic lets go to the pictures and later we can walk through mugggle London and then have dinner at a fancy restaurant." said James with a lopsided grin.

"Sure." she laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked James.

"That you planned this out perfectly but yet I know something's gonna happen. We'll probably get lost in London." She said still grinning.

"At least you have faith in me." said James sarcastically. The rest of the morning went with joking around and laughing. And when they both couldn't eat anymore they got up and left early to the pictures.

Lily seemed to be enjoying herself. But she really had something occupying her mind, the thing Severus had told her, but somehow she managed to laugh and listen to James. And soon found herself being dragged through muggle London to watch the picture. She really enjoy herself and found herself forgetting about Severus, but sadly it didn't last much. As soon as she got outside she remembered it. Lily tried to forget but it didn't work even when James kissed her.

"So where to next" Lily asked James.

"To muggle London and let's see if I get us lost." He said with the same cocky smile from Hogwarts.

"It's a bet." said Lily trying to smile, luckily James didn't notice. The pair went through little muggle shops and James was particularly interested in an appliance store with a TV.

"So muggles can see each other through that?" James asked Lily.

"No silly the muggles look at that for entertainment." said Lily.

"Like the pictures?" asked James.

"Yes, like the pictures." she responded grinning at the memory of the first time James had gone to the pictures with her. The rest of the walk was pretty fun as Lily explained ordinary muggle things and as they entered muggle shops. But still Lily won the bet, after a couple of minutes they realized that they were lost.

"Ok now what do we do?" asked Lily smiling because she had won the bet and not nervous at all that they were lost.

"Well I wanted to walk to the restaurant. But we could always apparate to the leaky cauldron and from there I know the way and we could walk." he suggested.

"Fine let's go" she said still smiling. And yet again Lily lost herself in her mind and soon found herself being dragged through muggle London yet again, the morning's memory coming back. The walk through the shops only made her forget a bit, but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

_**Please review i wanna know if its good or bad. Please it would make my day**_


End file.
